A Secret to be Told
by AuRiALLe
Summary: Kayoori Isakawa has lived for 500 years and is only 15 at this time! Inuyasha finds out that he has a sister and guess what...YOU HAVE TO R/R 2 FIND OUT HAHAHA!!! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!!!
1. Miss Kayoori Isakawa's Memories

A Secret to be Told  
  
(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha-though, I wish I did...I only own Kayoori Isakawa b/c I made her up!)  
  
Light...hikari...ice...kooru...yume...dream...these words-they keep repeating in my mind but, why-  
  
"Miss Isakawa!" yelled Ms. Saioori, Kayoori's teacher. Kayoori's marigold amber eyes quickly opened as soon as she heard her teacher scream at her. The class was sniggering and giggling at Kayoori. "Miss Isakawa, I've told you countless times to never fall asleep here, this is your last warning before I send you out of this classroom." Ms. Sayoori said seriously. "Yes ma'm..." Kayoori said in a soft calm breath of air.  
  
Later after school...  
  
Kayoori began to walk home. She had silver hair and marigold eyes that shone like the rays of the sun. Her skin was peach pale which made her eyes stand out and though she was very beautiful, she has made no friends whatsoever. Everyone found her odd and weird and she was normally quiet in class and only talked when she was spoken to. She missed her friends from her old school and hated her new school like hell hated heaven . Suddenly, she felt something inside of her, somehow like a burst of sudden energy from within her. "What-what was that just now?" Kayoori said placing her hand on her stomach. "Lately, odd stuff has been happening to me...and why do I know so much about the past? It's like I've been born for 500 years...maybe that's why I could never remember my birthday parties or even my birthday. What I do remember...is...a big brother....onii-chan...I never saw his face for he was never there...I ran away and came back finding mother dead, though I was very young about a year younger than onii-chan. Years later, when I was fifteen, I saw rays of lilac lights shoot like stars across the blue sky...suddenly, I felt something pierce my back though I didn't bleed or suffer from any wounds but, I did feel energy like I did a minute ago. I remember falling unconsious to the ground. I woke up in this time a couple of years ago, I had been adopted last year and attended a middle school on the other side of Tokyo. I was happy there until my parents, who adopted me, moved here-the other side of Tokyo. Now I hate my new school and I have no friends at all! I've gotten used to this new time pretty quickly but remember everything that happened 500 years ago...." Kayoori said to herself. She liked talking to herself as you can practically see.  
  
In the Sengoku Jidai...  
  
A girl about fifteen walked beside a boy about sixteen. Her raven black hair was blown by the soft wind as she stared at him. The boy blushed, his long silky silver hair was not affected by the wind at all on a fact that it was so thick. He swung his sword over his shoulder as he talked to her. The boy's name was Inuyasha, a hanyou, and the girl is named Kagome who was a human. The two looked like they loved each other very much though, they're only 'friends'. Following them was a monk named Miroku and a girl about Kagome's age named Sango. Sango had a pet cat-fox demon named Kirara. A little kitsune, Shippo, walked aside Kirara with a flea on his shoulder who went by the name of Myouga. "So, where are we off to?" Sango questioned. "There's a village that's been attacked by demon time after time and I think that there's a leader to this group. Maybe he or she or 'it' might have a Shikon shard." Kagome answered to Sango. "I wonder if we'll meet some lovely village women there...hmmm..." Miroku wondered out loud. Sango became annoyed and whacked Miroku-sama with her hiraikotsu. "Don't worry my dear! You know I love ya!" Miroku said. "That's not the reason you pervertive delinquent monk! *yes it is ^_~ * " Sango gritted her teeth. "Hey, we're almost at the village so be ready." Inuyasha said seriously. "I'm tired! We've been walking for hours now!!! Can't we take a break?" Kagome yelled. "Why? We're almost there!!!!" Inuyasha started getting pissed off and annoyed. "Grrr...OSUWARI!!!!!" Kagome said and repeated about ten more times. Inuyasha was slammed to the ground at light speed. Miroku and Sango laughed softly to each other while Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's back saying "Haha Inuyasha's in love with the ground! I never knew you love the ground so much and all this time I thought you love- -!" Inuyasha whacked off Shippo from his back still on the floor. It took some time for the spell to wear off so Inuyasha could practically stand up so the group was able to take a break from all that walking.  
  
(A/N: Gome ne minna-sai! Writer's block has struck me once again! ;-_-; *sigh*...I NEED ideas minna-sai!!! Sayonara until the next chapter!!) 


	2. Inuyasha's Memories and Song of the Flut...

A Secret to be Told  
  
(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha but I DO own Kayoori Isakawa cuz I made her up okay? R/R please! Arigato and enjoy!)  
  
"What the hell you did that for wench?!" Inuyasha screamed as he got up off the ground. "We decided that we needed a nice rest so..." Kagome trailed off smiling at him. "Can we go now? I'm getting bored." Miroku said. "You just want to meet the village women..." Sango sighed whacking Miroku-sama over the head. Everyone continued to walk towards the village which was on the other side of the valley. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was minding his business, and she started thinking about his family on a fact that he's never mentioned any other siblings. Did he have a sister? A younger brother? What about cousins? Kagome stopped walking and Inuyasha turned to notice she stopped. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently. "Well...a thought just entered my mind. About your family-did you have any other siblings?" Kagome asked in a calm asking voice. Inuyasha froze, and spoke softly "Well-I did have a younger sister...she was 'special' in a way that my parents found strange. It'd take her years until she grows an age, she'd probably be fifteen or sixteen by now-maybe twenty or older..." Inuyasha walked a few steps ahead of Kagome and she followed slowly. "A sister..." Kagome sighed at him. " Yeah, we barely talked to each other...when my mother died, I didn't wanna be near my home anymore so I ran away leaving my sister behind. I remember her crying and when I came back to my place to take her with me, she was gone...I figured she left too." Inuyasha looked down at the floor; flashbacks of when he left her came flowing like water into his mind. "What's her name?" Kagome walked up to catch up with Inuyasha. "K-Kayoori..." Inuyasha sighed softly. "That's a pretty name..." Kagome smiled soothingly at him "Did you name her that?". "Yeah...when my mother was pregnant with her, I asked if I could name her, I was so happy that day when Kayoori was born. Though, I couldn't really talk back then, I was able to somewhat say 'Kayoori' and that's what my mother agreed with." Inuyasha said pretty quickly. "I'd like to meet her someday." Kagome told him. "She should still be alive but, I don't know where she is now." Inuyasha walked and now both of them were walking aside each other. "Oh...hey we should catch up with the rest...c'mon." Kagome began to walk faster as did Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome caught up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Myouga. "Hey what took you guys so long?" Sango asked. "Did Kagome sit you again?" Miroku asked sort of laughing. "No!" Inuyasha said getting sort of pissed off. "Calm down Inuyasha ;-_-;..." Kagome sighed.  
  
In the present time...  
  
Kayoori was still walking home with memories of her brother and those words repeating in her mind. 'Light...hikari...ice...kooru...yume...dream...' Kayoori tried ignoring the words by singing a song of a flute she'd always hear her mother play to lull her to sleep. Kayoori's mother, in this time, would sing while Kayoori was fast asleep. As a matter of fact, the song of the flute and the song her mother from this time sang almost sounded the same. As she sang the song softly to herself she cracked a faint smile.  
  
Somewhere in a small temple hidden in the mountains...  
  
A woman sat on a flat rock gazing into a green jewel. She seemed to be a sorceress on a fact that she had long dark midnight blue hair and wore a long lilac and black flowing kimono. There was a hint of evil in her black and bloody red eyes that glared into the green jewel. Her nails were of sharp, long, and scarlet painted pearls. A bird, of what seemed to look like a miniature version of a phoenix, perched itself on the woman's shoulder. It flapped it's feathery wings, which were twice the size of it's body, furiously. Shiraki, the sorceress, notices her pet's alert. "What is it, Airianne? I'm busy can't you see that?!" Shiraki snapped at her pet. Airianne stopped as Shiraki recited a spell. "Emerald sphere, show me the one who holds the power I've been searching for..." Shiraki said with coldness of ice in her voice. The sphere glowed and became clear. It revealed Shiraki's next target, Kayoori. "I think this sphere you found ,my little pet, is quite usefull...it also senses power from other time eras or whatever this place is." Shiraki stroked Airianne's crimson feathers. "Now, I shall transport this girl here and take what power she'd have then kill her..." Shiraki stood up and put the sphere back into its chest. She chanted a transcending time spell as she raised her wand/staff above her head.  
  
In the present...  
  
Kayoori paused as she noticed that she was glowing suspiciously. "Wha- what's going on?!" Kayoori gasped. She started to dissappear and suddenly, she was gone...but to where???  
  
(A/N: Sorry again minna! I have struck writer's block once again! I'm working on other stories too you know.) 


	3. Esacape from Shiraki's Temple! Kayoori F...

A Secret to be Told: Chapter 3  
  
(A/N: Yeah yeah yeah.don't own Inuyasha okay?Geez...well here's the long awaited chapter 3! Enjoy minna-sai!)  
  
Kayoori appeared in a flash of sparkling bright light. She fell to the floor as Shiraki stood in front of her. "Hmm...so, you hold great power? You're nothing but a little girl, but my sphere would never lie to me. So, let's have a look..." Shiraki glared at Kayoori and sees that she has three shards of the Shikon jewel. "W-what-who are you?!" Kayoori asked with fear shaking in her voice. "Hmm...three shards...fair enough. Those are meant to be powerful, well now...I'll just take those shards away from you little girl." Shiraki's hand glowed lilac. "No-WAIT-STOPPPP!!!!!!" Kayoori thrusted out her hands screaming in fear. All of a sudden, the hands glowed a bright purple light. The light swirled around Kayoori forming a sphere. The force coming from the sphere pushed Shiraki away with great force and shot her across the room and against the wooden wall panels. Shiraki fell to the floor and became unconsious.  
  
The sphere disappeared and Kayoori ran out of the temple. At the temple, Shiraki said in a cold piercing voice, "That girl, her power will be mine and her she will never cease to exist..." as Airianne flew to her side. Kayoori ran down the mountain's harsh path and through a village until she found herself wandering in a deep green forest. She soon found her way out and walked across a road in the valley. Kayoori became weary and weak as she walked under the sun's piercing rays.  
  
"We're almost at the village you guys, just beyond that forest ahead." Sango sighed. "Yeah-huh?" Kagome noticed something. "Why did you stop again this time, Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped too, sniffing the air. "Shards-two-no wait-three! Three shards! I sense them getting closer and closer you guys!" Kagome kept her eyes fixed at the road ahead of her. A girl (Kayoori) walked towards them. She looked weak as if she's been beaten countless times as she walked slowly towards Kagome. Her soft tired marigold eyes had lost their beautiful glitter but her silver hair shone like polished silverware. Her once beautiful skin was now scratched with scars and bruises.  
  
Kagome ran to the girl as she fell into Kagome's arms. "Hold on there, we'll help you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Let's get her near a river and treat her back to health." Miroku looked at her. "Oh alright..." Inuyasha sighed and carried her to a nearby river.  
  
*Somewhere in the valley near a river*  
  
Sango took some of the cold water into a small cup and poured small drops into Kayoori's parched mouth. Kayoori laid on one of Kagome's blankets asleep. Kagome took some medicine out of her backpack and put some on Kayoori's bruises and scars. Inuyasha sniffed Kayoori and stared at her. "It's you. So, you're still alive...sister..." Inuyasha said softly. "Hm? What'cha say, Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes looked at him. Kayoori's eyes began to slightly open revealing her sparkling marigold eyes. She looked up at Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha who have not noticed that she has awaken. "Nnnh...." Kayoori tried to sit up. Kagome turned to see Kayoori awake and smiled but when her eyes caught the sight of the shards in Kayoori her eyes narrowed but she kept her soft smile. "So you're awake?" Kagome said softly as if her voice was as calm as the sea after a deadly storm. "Huh...? Who are you?" Kayoori was still weak "Did you help me?" she smiled as if to say 'thank you'. Sango nodded as did Kagome.  
  
Kayoori looked around the place she was at. She quickly stopped as she kept her look on Inuyasha sitting in front of the river. "*gasp* You're- alive...?" Kayoori sighed smiling. "Can you still walk? Umm...I haven't got your name yet." Kagome asked. "It's..." Kayoori paused for a moment "...Kayoori." Kagome looked at her with surprise. Inuyasha quickly turned to Kayoori. "Kayoori...so you are alive." Inuyasha smiled and walked up to her. Kayoori managed to stand as she somewhat ran to Inuyasha. She fell into her brother's arms and cried with tears of happiness falling like a waterfall down her cheek. "Inuyasha! I thought you were dead...you looked like you still were many years ago-when you left me." Kayoori somewhat cried.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha held his sister in his arms. Kagome smiled, "Is she your sister, Inuyasha? She looks just like you but, wouldn't she have ears like yours?" she walked over to them. "My ears slowly developed into human ears as time passed. I quickly developed into a normal human as you can see." Kayoori explained herself. "Ohhhh...Hey, Inuyasha aren't you gonna introduce us?" Kagome smiled at him. "Oh yeah ummm...this is Kagome, that perverted monk over there is Miroku so keep away from him, that's Sango and her pet Kirara, and finally those two midgets right there are Shippo and Myouga." Inuyasha said in a rather quick way. "It's nice to meet you all! I'm Kayoori! ^_~" Kayoori cheerfuly said. Miroku went up to her and took her hands in his, "You're very lovely and I just wanted to know...would you bear my child?" *WHACK!* once Miroku said this he felt Sango's hiraikotsu whack his head. "You know my 'problem' my dear, and you know that I--" Sango cutted him off "You DON'T have to remind me Hoshi-sama -_-;;;". Kayoori giggled as Sango said those words.  
  
"So, Kayoori, can you walk?" Shippo asked chewing on some chocolate that Kagome brought from her time. "I AM standing up aren't I?" Kayoori smiled. "Well, let's go you guys, we have to get to that village before nightfall!" Inuyasha began to walk. "Hey hey wait for us Inuyasha!" Kagome packed up the rest of her stuff and ran to catch up with Inuyasha. "I know you can walk but I'll allow you to ride Kirara to the village okay?" Sango told Kayoori. "Ummm...how am I supposed to ride something that small?" Kayoori looked down at the little Kirara. "Don't misjudge Kirara. She may seem pretty small but she's a great pet! Kirara let's go!" Sango ordered her pet to transform. A firey spiral swirled around Kirara until she was not visible. The fire grew bigger and disappeared revealing a much bigger and different looking Kirara. "Gyaaah! She...grew?!o_O" Kayoori jumped back. "She won't hurt anyone...unless I tell her too." Sango jumped on Kirara, "Hop on!" she told Kayoori and she sat on Kirara. The three began to leave until Miroku yelled out, "Hey!!! What about meeee?!" as he flailed his arms in the air. "Oh oops! Sorry Miroku! I'd come back for you but...there's no room on Kirara. Just run and you'll catch up eventually! SEE YOU LATER!!!!" Sango looked down at the running Miroku and laughed softly to herself.  
(A/N: Sorry about that last part ^^; but hey, it's common sense! I mean what's better Miroku running still alive? OR Miroku falling off Kirara and not live? So yeah just so you Miroku fans don't hunt me down an kill me! Don't worry Chapter 4 will come eventually okay? ^_^) 


End file.
